herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beerus
|origin = Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods |occupation = God of Destruction |skills = |hobby = Eating and trying foods Fighting Doing his job Sleep for long periods of time |goals = |family = Unknown Parents Champa (brother) |friends = Zen-Oh the Omni-King (superior) Whis Goku Vegeta Shin Gowasu Bulma Piccolo Future Trunks Vados Monaka Jiren Hit Champa (sibling rivalry) |enemies = Frieza Zamasu Quitela Champa (sibling rivalry, sometimes) |type of anti-hero = Destructive Deity }} Beerus (ビルス), also known as the God of Destruction Beerus (破壊神ビルス), was the (former) main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and a supporting protagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F and Dragon Ball Super. A powerful, confident and downright obsessive hothead, he is the God of Destruction within the Seventh Universeץ As such, his occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets. He is also the brother of Universe 6's God of Destruction, Champa. Biography Beerus is an entity that has been around even before the Cretaceous period, which he alluded to when he mentioned killing off the dinosaurs. Since dinosaurs exist in the present-day DragonBall world, it's hinted that he's not as thorough in his destruction as other villains. Beerus was the one who convinced Frieza to wipe out the Saiyan race, as he found them to be uncultured barbarians that the universe would be better off without. Just about every otherworldly entity is scared of Beerus due to his temper (even Frieza showed fear of him in his Golden form), though since he lets so many of them live in peace, he's clearly got a sense of mercy underneath his fearsome exterior. Despite his reputation as the God of Destruction and his overwhelming power, Beerus is actually quite charming and laid back. When he invades Earth, he joins in Bulma's birthday party and manages to win over everyone. He's even compassionate enough to spare the Earth if Oolong can beat him at rock-paper-scissors. Like Goku and Buu, Beerus loves food and will sample anything he can, losing his temper when Buu eats all the pudding before he can try some. When Beerus decides to destroy the Earth, Goku manages to turn into a Super Saiyan God and fights Beerus. Beerus is still stronger than Goku when using his 70% power, but Goku refuses to stop if it means losing his home world. Eventually, Beerus decides to spare the Earth, his only reason being that he didn't have the motivation to follow through on his threat but was revealed because of the tasty food on Earth in the extend version. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Fighters Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Deities Category:Genius Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:One-Man Army Category:Movie Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Force of Nature Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Dreaded Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Death Gods Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Titular Category:Aristocrats Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Humanoid Category:Counterparts Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Defectors Category:Grey Zone Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Extremists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Reality Warper Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Self-Aware Category:Rivals Category:Loyal Category:Bigger Good Category:Rogues Category:Antagonists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Provoker Category:False Antagonist Category:Animal Kindness